Fantasies Fulfilled
by PolypusRegina
Summary: A series of Sif/Loki oneshots-Rated M for a reason...SMUT!
1. Perhaps I can help

**A/N::** New Intro time~! Well then...Here's the deal: I love Loki, and I love Sif and I love them even more when they're together! So, what follows is simply a series of lemon-y oneshots, involving Sif and Loki. In beds, dark alleys, wherever they please. So sit back and enjoy! I don't claim to be super accurate, or stick to rigid character constructs, so forgive me if I flail a little. They follow a bit of an order, but really, they can be read however you see fit.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are always much appreciated. You can always hit me up on my Tumblr page, too. ;)

* * *

><p>For the third night in a row, wildly inappropriate thoughts pervaded her mind to the point where Sif found herself entirely incapable of any kind of aptitude or competence, which, in her line of duty, could not be tolerated. This evening, she finally came to terms with the fact that she would continue to be plagued by such distractions unless she took matters into her own hands—which she did so quite literally.<p>

In a heavily darkened room, Sif found a comfortable position on her knees at the top of her plush bed, her left hand firmly gripping the crest of the ornate headboard in front of her, and her right hand plunged between her thighs. Her head was bowed and her eyes were screwed tightly closed in a fierce concentration. As her nimble fingers sought out the sensitive flesh she knew too well, her lips periodically parted to accommodate a modest sigh, or, as her actions grew more frenzied, a stifled moan. Sif felt the familiar wave of heat wash over her as her release drew nearer, her heart pounding, her lungs forcing her to pant ferociously in their desperation for oxygen.

Then suddenly, a voice whispered into her ear:

"Who are you thinking about, dear Sif?"

Lost in her own pleasure, Sif was startled into cognizance. _Surely I'm hearing things_, she told herself. But she was not only hearing things—Sif was certain that she felt breath sigh against her throat, warm and then eerily cool. In addition, Sif was also fairly certain she knew whose voice she was hearing, and that thought caused a storm of mixed emotions to swell in her chest. Stopping her actions, she lifted her head instantly and tipped her chin over her shoulder to peer behind her. No one.

Seeing with her own eyes that no one was there, Sif was convinced that her lust-fogged mind was playing tricks on her. Surely, she was alone. She chuckled a little under her breath at her own foolishness and quickly resumed her personal endeavor. In no time at all, her eyes had fallen closed once more and as her fingers delved deeper, sweet release was close at hand. Then it happened again.

"Perhaps I can help…" the voice whispered again, this time louder and clearer, pressed intimately closely to her ear. Immediately, Sif stopped, removed her hand from under her tunic, and twisted her entire body around, determined to find her admirer. Desperately her eyes searched the room, but no one was there. Unsettled, she gathered herself and climbed down and stood pressed against the edge of the bed, facing the other side, still peering into the darkness for any sign of an intruder. There was only silence and the heavy thumping of her heart still caught in a frenzied ecstasy.

Her guard finally lowering, she turned away from the bed, only to face a darkly-clad body that had been standing behind her. Her immediate reaction caused her to gasp in surprise and stumble back against the bed. When she finally lifted her eyes to meet the gaze of her guest, she found Loki peering down at her with something of a subtle yet devilish, mischievous grin.

"Surprised?" He murmured, not moving away from Sif, keeping her pinned against the edge of the bed. She found her voice only after catching her fleeting breath. She summoned the courage to reproach her intruder and narrowed her gaze disapprovingly up at him.

"To see you in my bedroom? Yes, I am surprised. Were you watching me?"

Loki's smirk grew. He suddenly looked remarkably like a snake with its eyes set on some poor weak prey.

"Who were you thinking about?" His question sent a chill up Sif's spine as she was hit with the sudden realization that the whispering voice in her ear _was _Loki's. The idea that he was spying on her while she touched herself was oddly intoxicating. But she didn't want to let him know that.

"What makes you think it was a 'who'?" she responded coyly. Loki laughed darkly. Then, as he spoke, he began to press forward, causing Sif to lean back against the bed.

"What else could it be, a 'what'? Only a 'who' can fulfill all those little fantasies," By now, Sif found herself on the bed once more, being pushed onto her back as Loki arched over her, "Only a 'who' can run their fingers along your flesh and find every sensitive spot you try to hide." As he spoke, Sif felt a hand—or rather, the tips of his fingers, a feather-light touch—graze the underside of her thigh, running upward from the crook of her knee toward her hips. Her breath hitched in her throat and goosebumps erupted along her exposed skin. Loki's other palm found purchase placed firmly on the bed next to Sif's shoulder, and soon the entire length of his lean body was atop hers, his right knee wedged between hers.

"So tell me," his tone was low and his eyes were roaming over Sif's creamy ivory throat and down to her heaving chest, "who is it that gets you so hot and bothered, Sif?" Lazily, Loki's fingertips began tracing patterns on the side of Sif's supple thigh. It drove her insane with lust, making her desperate for more. But she wasn't willing to give in just yet…

"I'll never tell you," she spoke defiantly, looking Loki straight in the eyes. His gaze darkened dangerously, and his hand left her yearning flesh. Instead, he heaved a sigh as his fingers made contact with Sif's collarbone and slid upward along her throat, coming to rest behind her ear, his thumb absentmindedly stroking her flushed cheek.

"Stubborn Sif…I should have expected this from you. But no matter. I already know who it is that plagues your every thought…the person who turns you into a dripping mess, pleasuring yourself in the dark…" Loki's slender fingers unknotted themselves from Sif's dark hair and drew forward along her jaw, pulling her chin upward, her lips now mere inches from his. He smiled deviously, and gently forced her head to the side so he could lean down and whisper into her ear.

"I just want to hear you say it." As a last measure of certainty that she would give in, his tongue pressed against the soft flesh just beneath her ear before capturing her earlobe between his teeth. For a moment he teased her, worrying the sensitive flesh with his lips, tongue, teeth. The warmth of his breath against her neck drove Sif to her breaking point. A whimper escaped her parted lips and to Loki, there was no sweeter sound than that of her surrender.

Breathlessly, Sif gasped his name, "Loki…"

He grinned against her throat, releasing her flesh from his relentless torture.

"What was that, love? I couldn't hear a thing…"

Sif's chest heaved as her heartbeat skyrocketed. At this point, she was entirely willing to beg.

"Loki, please…"

"Are you answering my question, dear Sif? Who is it that brings you to the brink of ecstasy?" Loki's roaming hand began to move once more, ghosting along her ticklish sides, over her hip, and back to her creamy thigh.

"You, Loki…all I could think of was you," Sif's back arched almost involuntarily, craving more contact with the mischievous god looming over her. His grin broadened in a victorious seduction.

"Ah, there it is…that wasn't so difficult, now was it?" At last, he gave her what she so desired and pressed his hips into hers as he pulled her thigh up and wrapped it around him to allow them to be better interlocked. After positioning her leg to his satisfaction, Loki's hand returned to Sif's face and turned her toward him so he could capture her lips in a fiery kiss. She clutched at his dark clothing in an attempt to pull him closer. Feeling her eager tugging, Loki chuckled against her mouth and gave his hips a good thrust, grinding his pelvis against her soaking core. As he was hoping, his actions elicited a whimper from Sif's throat. He swore he could taste it on his tongue.

After what seemed like an eternity cut short, Sif felt Loki's warmth leave her plump lips and return to her ear.

"Indulge me, Sif…what happens in these fantasies of yours? What do I do that makes you scream?" As he spoke, his deft hands began pulling clothing away from her body, slipping beneath soft fabrics to seek out warm flesh. She did nothing to stop him. A sudden light-headedness made it difficult to speak.

"Sometimes the thought of you filling me was enough to make me cum. Sometimes it was the taste of you ."

The last part of Sif's confession caused Loki to pause. His growing manhood strained against his trousers and throbbed at the thought of what she was insinuating.

"Taste?" He was nearly at a loss for words. His sudden speechlessness left Sif feeling a bit more confident. It was her turn to seduce, as she began running her hands over his lean body, removing his heavy outer cloak. She was determined to have him aching, even if he was calling the shots. Sif exhaled noisily and gave her plump lips a quick lick as a subtle enticement.

"Sometimes you'd let me pleasure you. Even in my own imagination, there was nothing more delicious than the taste of you filling my mouth, your seed spilling over my lips. No sound was sweeter than hearing you groan as I ran my tongue along your shaft or tease that sensitive tip. My swirling tongue never failed to have you cumming in seconds…" As she spoke, her words were often punctuated by lulls of silence as she leaned up to place smoldering kisses along Loki's neck. Stealing his deadly technique, her last statement she whispered hotly against his ear. He swallowed hard. A pointless attempt to keep his regal composure.

He reached for her hands, pulling them away from his remaining clothing and pinning them on either side of her head.

"Your… _descriptions_ have me in no position to further delay what I came here to do. I fear if you mention any more of your fantasies, you'll find me spent far before I find my purchase deep inside of you…" He concluded his thought by lowering his mouth onto hers once more, devouring her in a hungry kiss, his tongue slipping past her soft lips to taste her more thoroughly. As she reveled in the passionate, posessive kiss, Loki's words had Sif feeling both triumphant—he was clearly in a more ferocious mood as she hoped—and a bit fearful of what he intended to do. Handing over control was not something she was used to.

Slowly, Loki's hands trailed down her arms, tickling sensitive skin as he did so. Agonizingly, they made their way back to her hips. Loki shifted his weight onto one knee to allow his right hand more comfortable access to slip between Sif's thighs under the short skirt. She gasped against his lips as she felt his fingers discover her most intimate flesh. He was determined to tease her until she was begging him for release—and he knew it wouldn't take much.

Sif used every ounce of restraint she had not to lose control the second she felt Loki's slender fingers delve into her dripping folds. He took his sweet time exploring every bit of her, but it wasn't until he unleashed a full assault on her sensitive clit that she lost composure. He plunged a long middle finger into her heated core, at the same time pressing into her clit with the pad of his thumb. By now, Loki had pulled his lips away from hers and placed them firmly against her throat. He wanted to hear every whimper and moan that he could force from her glistening lips.

As Loki's digit slid deep inside of her, Sif's hips bucked upward impulsively against his hand, and a gasp escaped her mouth. He smiled against her throat before letting his tongue dart out to taste the salt of her skin for a moment. His thumb moved in little circles on her clit as he curled the finger inside of her, seeking out that sweet spot she harbored. But even after he found it, he had no intentions of bringing her to a climactic finish just yet. Sif's breath came in chest-heaving pants, her back arching up off the bed, pressing her entire body against his, desperate to feel more. She began to feel that familiar warmth rapidly build up in her abdomen. Her quickening heart-rate told Loki that she was close. And he couldn't have that. Not yet.

"Ah-ah, not yet, Love…" Loki whispered intimately, reminding Sif that he was in control of her pleasure, and with that, he pulled his fingers away from her dampened flesh and removed his hand from between her thighs, leaving Sif's approaching climax to fade, much to her disappointment. Unaware of it, she whimpered at the loss of the god's touch and her body grew still from its restless state. Loki pressed one last kiss to the side of her throat before pulling himself upright. As he lifted himself off of her, Sif felt panic stir in her belly at the thought that he might be finished with her. However, as he began removing the last remnants of clothing from her body, leaving her entirely bare, she was reassured that his intentions were all but pure. As he slid each bit of cloth off of her, he worshipped the flesh he found beneath it. His tongue created wet trails along her collarbone, her arms, her navel. His warm palms kneaded her breasts as his mouth closed over each hardened nipple. The sheer heat of his mouth on such neglected flesh had her more soaking than ever. She uttered an endless string of moans under her breath as he left no bit of skin untouched.

"You taste just as I imagined you would…intoxicating," he murmured against her chest.

"As you 'imagined'?" Sif asked almost breathlessly, "It would seem I'm not the only one with dark fantasies, Loki…"

He grinned devilishly, "You caught me. I'll confess. There are occasions when claiming you is all I can ponder at night. Let us consider tonight the fulfillment of _both _our desires…" Once again, Loki pulled himself upright, and slid off the edge of the bed only momentarily in order to remove his own clothing, trousers and shirt. As he exposed more of himself, Sif was mesmerized by the size of his now unrestrained manhood. She forced herself to tear her eyes away from his impressive member lest she begin to dwell upon the almost painful idea that it would soon be sunk to the hilt within her yielding femininity. Still, the thought excited her to the point of restless anticipation.

Not one to waste precious time, Loki resumed his position on top of his warrior conquest, his hands gripping at the softness of her thighs, eager to have them wrapped around his hips. Sif obliged, pulling Loki's warm body firmly against hers. Her hands went to his face and pulled him down into a frenzied kiss, to which he fervently responded. But after a moment of equal control, Loki was keen to regain complete domination. He took Sif's hands within his own and pinned them above her head.

"I want to hear your absolute surrender, dear Sif…I _am _going to make you scream,"

Sif had only enough time to whimper, "Loki—" before he gave his hips a solid thrust and plunged himself deep inside of her. She cried out in surprise, the feeling of his shaft filling her was vaguely painful, but the bite of pain only enhanced her pleasure. Loki groaned—though it sounded remarkably like a growl—as he began to withdraw his throbbing manhood from her cozy heat. Although she was incredibly tight, Loki's teasing had her cunt so dripping, there was little friction. He dove back into her, and the sensation caused a second snarl to rip from Loki's chest. The feeling of her warmth wrapped around him was far better than any fantasy, and he was losing control of himself.

Another thrust had Sif coming undone. She cried out his name in an anxious plea, moving her hips against his in an attempt to maximize pleasurable contact. Loki's hands left hers at last, and moved to grip her hips, keeping them firmly in place as he continued to thrust at a relentless pace. Although he moved quickly, Loki was sure to drive himself as deeply as possible into her with each plunge, and soon, he began to strike that sweet spot. He knew he was nudging a sensitive part of her because Sif's muscles contracted around him each time he did so. She gasped, "Loki…ah, don't stop...there…"

An explosive climax was rapidly approaching for the both of them. Sif's hand clutched onto Loki's shoulders, her nails digging into his warm flesh. He steadied himself, placing one palm down on the bed, the other still resting firmly on her hip. While it was obvious he alone was the cause of her pleasure, Loki wanted to call the shots all the way until the end. She wouldn't cum until he said so.

He lowered his head and placed his lips against her throat once more. She felt his teeth nip at her skin, softly at first, an unusual sensation that brought her that much closer to sweet release. He lifted his lips to her ear in a familiar gesture that never failed to arouse her.

"Cum for me, darling," he whispered. She whimpered his name one last time before Loki gave a sharp thrust, striking that susceptible weakness inside of her and simultaneously sinking his teeth into her throat, nearly drawing blood. She cried out, something close to a scream, as an orgasm ripped through her body, the likes of which she had never previously known. Her hips bucked up against his, her muscles contracting around Loki's cock in an uncontrollable spasm, bringing her god to his own release. The feeling of her hot, wet walls shuddering around him was the last thing he could handle. He came—hard. A strangled groan fell from his parted lips.

At last, they were both spent, Loki remained propped up above her until his arms gave out and he collapsed beside her. They caught their breath in silence before Loki pulled Sif's face close to his and captured her lips in a searing kiss. When she felt the warmth of his touch leave her, she heard his whisper:

"There are other fantasies we have yet to fulfill, dear Sif,"

At last, she opened her eyes, knowing what she would most likely _not _see. Indeed, Loki was gone.


	2. Playing Games

**A/N:: **Hello again lovelies! I'm proud to present the 2nd chapter of Sif & Loki's, uh, 'adventures'…aka, more **smut**! I do hope that it lives up to everyone's expectations. I'm super excited to finally have it up on FanFiction, so here we go!

So, enough from me for now, thanks so much for reading! And as always, feedback is always appreciated! Knowing that people are reading this stuff is what keeps me writing. Enjoy! **P**

* * *

><p>After their first intimate encounter, it seemed that Loki's aggressive side only made itself known around Sif when the lights were out and they were alone. And she was perfectly content with that. Frankly, she reveled in the triumph that she alone was the reason for his newfound assertive nature, and was more than happy to let him call the shots. However, lately it also seemed that Loki was making a point of nonchalantly teasing her to the point of desperation (often through subtle hints, a smoldering glance, or a lingering touch) and then very cruelly leaving her high and dry—and Sif was rapidly growing frustrated with this sexual embargo he was determined to continue. Loki's insatiable craving to make her beg for him was beginning to grate on her nerves…<p>

But unfortunately for Loki, Sif wasn't willing to play his game the way he wanted. He had hoped that his gestures would cause his warrior princess to come crawling back to him, pleading for his touch, his taste, anything he was willing to give. And Sif knew that. Day after day, she found herself pulled into his heated gaze in an attempt to unravel her piece by piece until he had effectively broken her will.

The signs started out innocently enough, but as time passed, Loki grew bolder with his actions, his intentions becoming painfully blunt. Once, when they had been momentarily left alone in one of the great halls, he pulled her close to him, his chest pressed against her back, and dipped his head down to whisper into her ear, making a point to mention one of the nearby banquet tables.

"It's nice, isn't it?" he murmured against her neck, "It would look better with you bent over it…"

Sif only smiled and replied very innocently, "That doesn't seem very comfortable at all. Why would I be doing that?" Loki had no response, only a sigh of exasperation.

Of course, constantly turning down the prince's advances began to wear away her defenses. In an attempt to keep things lively, Sif took to teasing Loki just as he was doing to her, in keeping with the 'two can play at this game' mentality. One evening, she approached him, expressing concern over an unusual marking she recently discovered.

"I swear, I'd never seen it before," she mentioned casually, feigning distress. Loki, not sure of her trickery just yet, was hesitant to act.

"Here," she gestured for him to come closer, "does this look funny to you?" With one hand, she pulled the neck of her shirt down to reveal the top of her right breast—and a bountiful amount of shameless cleavage. With her free hand, she gently touched the marking with the tips of her fingers, drawing them slowly across the pale supple flesh, as though an absentminded gesture. At last when she lifted her eyes to look up at Loki, he was still speechless, but for an entirely different reason. His gaze was firmly latched onto her chest, following the little movement her fingers made. He desperately wished they were his.

"Loki?" she prompted him. He blinked and tore his eyes away from her exposed flesh to meet hers. He swallowed hard and searched for the right words.

"Sif, I…if I'm not mistaken, you've had that mark for a while. I remember seeing it…that night…" his lecherous stare returned to her breast as he lost his way with words. Sif glanced down and looked at the little mark as if she was hit with a sudden realization.

"Oh…I think you're right!" she let go of her clothing, and smoothed it back into place, releasing Loki from any more visual torment, "I don't know what I was thinking. Silly me…" With that, she pranced her way out of the room without another word shared between them. The moment she was out of sight, her cheeks flushed with gleeful triumph. It was only a matter of time she figured, before one of them had to cave. Sooner or later.

And it just so happened that 'sooner' was the very next night.

And that night, Sif, not hardly thinking about Loki for once, was strolling down one of Asgard's many ornate hallways, with high ceilings and everything emitting a golden glow. She wasn't going anywhere in a hurry, but still walked briskly, with purpose—like a warrior. But just as she passed a small and eerily dark side corridor, she heard someone call her name like an ethereal whisper. Or perhaps it wasn't her name so much as an otherworldly sound, devoid of any discernable syllables. She stopped, just ahead of the little corridor, but didn't otherwise move. She listened, and again came the hypnotizing siren call, a ghostly murmur that danced in the silence. With no one else in the hall but herself, Sif finally decided to investigate, and timidly drew nearer the offshoot hall, convinced that it was the only place around capable of hiding any mysteries. The gap between walls seemed unusually dark, as if light itself dared not tread the passage. However, the allure was too great for Sif to turn down, and she moved cautiously further. The darkness began to envelop her like a heavy fog, and she unconsciously held her breath in timid anticipation.

Then she felt something else wrap around her body—something physical. Her stilled breath suddenly forced its way out of her mouth in a surprised gasp as she felt hands slide around her waist and up her sides, roaming aimlessly, yet with a gentle pressure that had Sif captive. Immediately after she felt what seemed like the touch of darkness personified, a solid mass followed, a warm clothed body that pressed against her and, with swift movement, had her pinned against one of the walls.

Although Sif's heart began to pound in her chest in a hopeless effort to induce some kind of action—any means of escape—she couldn't move. Just as the feeling began to flood her limbs once again, her captivator finally came into view, as if illuminated by just enough of a dull golden light to make out a few distinct features. Specifically, Loki's features. Though she only saw them clearly for a brief moment before he moved himself closer to whisper to her, as if the darkness around them demanded a reverent quietness. Or, more likely, he knew it drove her crazy.

"Did you like my little trick, Sif?" By the tone in his voice, she knew he had a grin dripping from his talented lips. After heaving a few heavy breaths to please her lungs, Sif spoke.

"I should have known it was you, Loki, playing games in the dark…"

He chuckled against her throat, and it made her shiver. He'd barely done a thing, and yet she was practically soaking already. Sif made every attempt to hide the fact that she'd been dying for this kind of intimate contact for what seemed like ages.

"Yes, playing games…but I got you to play along, didn't I?"

Loki pulled back slightly, but quickly bridged the space between them as his right hand slipped away from her hip and came up to her collarbone, and slid up her neck.

He gazed rather lustfully at her plump, parted lips and murmured, "But I think we're done with games, aren't we, Sif? I've grown tired of this senseless back-and-forth banter…it was fun while it lasted, but if I go another minute without getting what I want, I might just become dangerous." As he finished the thought, a mischievous smile played at his features, making it difficult to tell just how serious he was. But the idea of Loki's hunger turning him into something of an untamed beast only turned Sif on even more.

"Are you giving in, then?" Sif teased. Loki's brow rose in slight disbelief.

"Giving in to you? No," he laughed almost inaudibly under his breath, "I'm taking what I want."

He brought his grinning lips to hers in a surprisingly soft kiss, like his whisper in the dark. But Sif was smart enough to know that this kind of placid behavior wasn't going to continue for long. His lips captured hers rather languidly and he spent an agonizingly long time teasing her soft bottom lip. She reveled in the kiss before it began to grow in ferocity as she expected. Loki's fingers wove themselves into the soft hair at the nape of her neck and behind her ear, drawing her into him, his other hand stayed locked onto her hip. A whimper came to her lips as Loki's tongue sought permission to explore, his entire body pressing into hers as he ravaged her mouth. The sheer fierceness Loki was exuding while merely kissing her was a painfully clear sign that what was coming next was going to be far from gentle.

At last, Sif managed to break away from Loki long enough to murmur breathlessly, "Someone will see us,"—her worthless attempt at some kind of protest. But in the few seconds of silence between them, Loki had already begun undressing her, pulling away clothing to gain better access to the soft warm flesh he so desperately sought.

"No one will see us," he responded confidently, his eyes flickering up to meet Sif's, dark pools of shimmering light. They never failed to enchant her.

She felt his hands continue to roam wherever they pleased, drifting over her stomach, her hips, her thighs. Loki lowered his head to place a heated kiss just below her ear, and tasted the salt on her skin.

"You're going to be a good girl, Sif, and do exactly as I tell you…understood?"

Sif swallowed hard and tried to cease the dizziness clouding her rational thought. But she couldn't bring herself to agree to terms like that, even in her lustful daze.

"Loki…" was all she could manage, a kind of plea, beseeching him to reconsider. But he was far from willing to compromise. Sif felt his fingers dig into her hip just a little, and immediately after, his teeth sank into the soft flesh of her neck. A warning she took to heart—_Don't test me_, it screamed.

"There are many times I will ask you to beg me, love, but this is not one of them. Are you going to submit to me, Sif?" Loki's tone was low but deceptively calm. Sif was quiet for a moment. She was suddenly acutely aware of the sheer power he had over her yet simultaneously felt no compulsion to fight it. By now, all she could think about was how terribly she craved his touch, and at that point, she didn't care who was in charge. She had reached her breaking point…

"Yes, Loki…I'll do whatever you say,"

He tasted a triumphant smirk upon his lips… Something about bringing the warrior to her knees always delighted him. He murmured against her neck, "Perfect…" and placed one last kiss to her collarbone before he started to pull away. Sif remained with her back against the wall as Loki stood back and began to shed any unnecessary clothing, tossing his dark cloak aside in a heap that disappeared into shadow.

"On the floor," he instructed simply, tilting his head down to the right in a reiterating gesture, while de continued rolling up his sleeves, revealing toned forearms. Sif hesitated, her brows knitted in confusion. Loki sighed under his breath, and moved forward again and kneeled in front of her. Reaching up, he locked one arm around her legs just behind her knees, and forced them to give way. With a little cry of surprise, she collapsed into his arms on the floor.

"I didn't expect that to be such a difficult request…" Loki teased, one side of his mouth curled in an impish smirk. Sif planned to offer an offhanded scoff in retort, but he moved too quickly for her to give any response. He braced his arms around her waist and shifted her toward the center of the narrow hall, then dropped her rather unceremoniously onto the floor, which warranted a noise of disapproval from Sif. She leaned back, her palms providing support, as she watched Loki stand up to move, then drop to his knees between her splayed thighs. Using his own hands to pull himself forward, Loki leaned into her and pressed a devouring kiss to her inviting lips. As they continued to become entangled, he used the opportunity to slowly force her onto her back. When she was finally in the position Loki wanted, he broke the kiss to whisper another command:

"Don't get back up…"

He pulled back, until he was on his knees again, his hands sliding down her body along with him. They came to rest on the back of her thighs for a moment, but then made quick work of her leggings, her panties, anything that came between himself and Sif's yielding warmth. Once he was satisfied, he let his hands slide down her smooth skin and rest once again at the backs of her knees. Sif instinctively tried to pull her legs together, but his hands kept them pried apart…for easy access.

"Loki…" Sif whimpered, writhing a little on the floor, her hips moving in a hypnotic pattern that only drew him closer. He paused to revel in the sound of his name on her lips, before lowering his head to her left thigh, just above the inside of her knee. He placed a chaste kiss there, and began moving up, leaving a trail of flushed, supple flesh in his wake.

"You know, Sif," he began, his eyes lifted to observe the effect he had on her. She couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze. "I've tasted your skin," he dropped his head back to her thigh, and gave her a little nip, "I've savored your lips…" he drew further inward, growing painfully close to her soaking core, "but there's something else I'm dying to know the flavor of…" He placed one last kiss to the most sensitive part of the inside of her thigh, mere inches from where Sif desperately wanted it to be. Her hips fought to stay in place and endure the torture.

"Would you like me to keep going, Sif?" he asked innocently enough. Sif swallowed hard and pleaded with her own voice to let her speak.

"Loki, don't stop," she managed to choke out, "please, I'm begging you…I can't take anymore teasing…"

Loki smiled and set his sights on her dripping cunt, but he wasn't done playing with her just yet. Slowly, he ran the tip of one finger along the outside of her plump folds, just lightly enough to feel the silken texture to her skin and the soft dark fuzz. He used his fingers to pry her open just enough to lower his lips and give the warm, moist flesh a modest lick. Sif bit back a little cry and a jolt of pleasure shot outward from her hips. He was careful to avoid that sensitive bundle of nerves, and drew back slightly after his first taste.

"Perhaps I enjoy teasing you…I've gotten my taste, what if I'm finished?"

Sif's eyes were screwed tightly closed. She shook her head and knotted her fingers in her hair in distress.

"No…no, please Loki, don't stop—aah!" Loki took the opportunity to silence her pleading as he dove back into her folds, his lips and tongue seeking out every bit of exposed flesh she offered. The suggestion that he had any desire to stop was laughable—her taste was too intoxicating to turn down. But Loki was eager to hear just a little more begging before he was willing to comply, and now he was determined to make her cum.

Sif was certain she wouldn't last long, as Loki's tongue—warm, rough, and wet—drew over her most vulnerable, sensitive parts. At last, she felt his mouth come in contact with her clit. His lips closed around the rounded bit of flesh and his tongue began to swirl and stroke at a fierce but steady pace. The sensation alone ripped a moan from Sif's throat unlike any other—partially a cry of overwhelming pleasure mixed with the whimper of an uncontrollable craving. Whatever it was, it caused Loki to give a little groan of satisfaction himself. By this point, he was painfully hard and the incessant throbbing kept him from holding back as he unleashed his assault on Sif's swollen clit. She felt his tongue flicker over her flesh again and again, every once in a while pausing to give her entire soaking cunt a long, hard, rough lick. Loki's mouth clamped down over her clit one last time before Sif was nearly finished. Her back involuntarily arched up off the floor, her thighs closing around the God of Mischief. Not wanting to miss any part of her impending peak, Loki slid a pair of slender fingers deep into her. He loved the feeling of her shuddering muscles convulsing under the weight of her climax. She cried his name, and rode out the longest orgasm she'd ever had the pleasure of enduring. It made every bone in her body turn to jelly, and little vibrations ran a course through every screaming nerve, until she finally collapsed back onto the floor. Loki withdrew his fingers and licked his lips, savoring every drop of her sweet nectar. He lifted his head and watched her chest heave with every panting gasp. He pulled himself up and leaned back on his knees, enjoying the sight of his ravaged warrior, before he finally stood up.

"You can't possibly think I'm done with you yet," he spoke fiercely, a roguish flash in his eyes that stood out against the darkness. He motioned for her to get up. Sif was finally beginning to feel the numbness leave her limbs, and rational thought returned to her, and she wanted to say something, but mumbled incoherence fell from her lips instead. Loki chuckled darkly, as if he knew what she was trying to say.

"You can hardly stand can you? No matter…"

As Sif began to pull herself upright, her legs expressed no desire to keep her upright just yet. Just as the dizziness began to fade, she felt Loki lock his arms under her rear and lift her off of the ground completely. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep her balance as he moved back to pin her back against the wall again. He let her down, and hoped that she would be able to keep upright long enough for him to unbutton his trousers. In his composed frenzy, there was no time to strip them both of all clothing, and something about that sense of urgency and necessity made the entire scenario that much sexier to the both of them.

At last, his aching cock was freed, and there was nothing keeping Loki from fucking her senseless the way he wanted. His hands reached down to seize her supple thighs, and pulled them upward so they became tightly wrapped around his hips. Sif complied fervently, and made no indication that she wanted them anywhere else. Her head fell back against the wall behind her, exposing the soft pale flesh of her throat (still baring several little marks where Loki's canines bit into her skin) and she murmured his name again, a weak plea that brought a grin to his lips. He was previously concerned that bringing her to such a climax already might have dampened her sexual appetite, but she readily proved him otherwise.

"Sif…already you're eager for more. Who would I be to ignore such enthusiasm?"

Loki shifted his hips, and gave them a sharp thrust up, fully sheathing himself inside his warrior in a single swift stroke. Sif's glistening lips fell open to accommodate a shameless moan of unparalleled bliss. Although he fought to keep his eyes open to watch her luscious lips form every whimper and sigh he forced out of her, the pleasure wouldn't let him. His eyes screwed themselves shut to allow total concentration elsewhere. As he pulled out of her following each pointed thrust, the feeling of withdrawing from her wet, tight heat was more than he could bear. Consequently, there was no lag time between thrusts, as he was keen to bury himself inside of her as quickly as possible. The long-overdue intimacy made for a rough, impassioned act…far more of a thorough fucking than any gentle love-making—and they both were perfectly content with that.

At last, Loki felt his release draw near, and he was in no mood to hold it off any longer. Sif moaned his name, as if warning him of her own impending climax, and it nearly finished him. He braced one arm against the wall behind her, the other supporting one of her legs, and the slight shift in position suddenly allowed for a deeper purchase, and they both felt it as his throbbing cock struck that sweet spot she hid so well. He groaned through gritted teeth, gave a final hard thrust, and Sif came, her hips bucking up impulsively, driving Loki as deep as possible. The feeling he craved enveloped his manhood as her muscles gave way to vicious spasms that delivered the final blow once more. Almost involuntarily, he choked out her name before he came, a long awaited release that nearly had him crashing to the floor.

The darkness was heavy upon them as the lovers stayed where they were, entwined and, at last, satisfied. Sif lifted one hand off of Loki's shoulders and ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to brush a few stray, sticky strands out of her face. She unwrapped her legs from his hips and lowered herself back onto solid ground, and at last he reluctantly withdrew himself from her delicious heat. As Loki began to regain his composure, as well as his pants, Sif dipped a single finger into her flushed, abused cunt, and brought the digit, dripping in his cum, to her mouth. She touched the tip of her finger to her plump lips before sliding it into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it rather thoroughly. Loki had stopped his actions. The sight of her savoring his spilled seed made his cock ache for another round, even as exhausted as he was. Sif smiled at the God mischievously, her tousled hair framing her grinning features.

"I think I rather like playing games in the dark. And for the record, I think I won this round. Unless you can convince me otherwise…"

Loki, still drained as he was, laughed under his breath, and felt a smirk grow on his lips as he finished gathering their discarded clothing.

"I shall enjoy every second of proving you wrong, dear Sif."


	3. Taking Charge

It wasn't a spontaneous idea to Sif—she'd been thinking of it for quite a while, in fact. She'd turned it over and over again in her mind, imagining it, figuring out just how she could best pull it off, and somehow, Loki never caught onto her plans…Everything was going perfectly.

The first part of her plan was easy. It was just mischievous enough to entice her prince, making it certain he couldn't resist, and it would put her in control.

"I have to admit," Loki whispered in the dark, the pair of them slinking through lonely halls and past sleeping guards into the throne room, "even as harmless as this is, it doesn't seem like something I would expect from the good and lawful Sif…"

She tipped her head over her shoulder to glance back at him, and he flashed her a teasing smile, one corner of his lips playfully upturned. She laughed quietly, knowing that very soon, he might not think her desires to be so 'harmless'.

"I'll have you know, I'm not always so good and lawful, Loki. You aren't the only one who pines for a bit of devious fun every now and again."

She matched his smile for a moment, then turned back to face the throne in front of them—a lavishly decorated seat dwarfed by the spacious hall surrounding them. It shone and glittered irresistibly in the Asgardian night.

They drew closer, quietly, light on their feet, yet excitedly, rather like eager children.

"The throne of Asgard…" Loki murmured, touching one of the arms of the chair with his fingertips, as if it was a long-lost relic, suddenly made his. Sif watched as a grin blossomed over his lips.

"I've wanted to do this for ages," she spoke seductively, "I hope you don't think me too naughty for wanting to make the throne _ours_…"

Sif lifted a lithe hand to Loki's arm and ran her fingers up to his shoulder and down again, a subtle tease to kick things off. He took her wandering hand in his and lifted it to his still smirking lips.

He said, "I would love nothing more than to make that fantasy a reality, dear Sif," and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

As she expected, such a sweet gesture had to be immediately followed by an aggressive one, as Loki snaked his other arm around Sif's waist and pulled her against him, ravaging her waiting lips in a ferocious kiss. By now, she was used to his passionate flair, the way he bit and suckled her lower lip to entice a whimper or sigh of submission. And she was more than happy to indulge his aggression, offering a little cry as he overtook her—a prize. Sif knew that very soon, she would be the one in charge, so she was willing to play along. For now.

Loki continued to taste, to explore, at last leaving her mouth to press a kiss to her throat. He knew it was a sensitive place on his huntress, and used it to his advantage. Sif's thoughts began to fog as she felt his tongue graze her heated flesh, teeth placing playful bites, and lips soothing her highly susceptible skin. In an instant, her confidence wavered as Loki's assault caused her knees to buckle.

But she swallowed hard, and regained her conviction. She shifted her body to press Loki back against the throne, and he fell into the regal seat without protest. Sif climbed into his lap, straddled his hips, her thighs flanking either side of his. Loki's brow cocked in vague surprise—taken back by Sif's newfound aggressiveness—but a smile still graced his lips. She pressed her palms on the God's chest and slid them up over his shoulders before clasping her hands around the back of his neck.

Loki murmured, "Someone's a bit eager, aren't they? I love it…" and leaned forward for another heated kiss. His hands were quick to find her thighs and slithered up her still-clothed legs, rather unabashedly gripping her well-rounded rear. Sif offered up a coy gasp and a playful scolding, then removed Loki's lecherous hands and placed them firmly on each arm of the throne. And luckily for her, he didn't bother to move them.

They remained closely entangled for a moment longer before Sif finally decided it was now or never, and leapt into action. Never breaking the kiss (the perfect distraction), Sif reached back and pulled twin lengths of rope from a hidden pocket, tightly-woven and nearly unbreakable. Just as swiftly, she wrapped one bit of rope under the right arm of the throne, over, and bound Loki's wrist tightly in place. Her hands moved so deftly, he hadn't so much as noticed what she'd done until his right arm was pinned to the seat, and she was about to do the same to his left. He broke the kiss in stunned urgency, but found himself speechless. In some form of objection, he tried to pull his free hand away, but Sif's warrior dexterity had him beat. She clutched his wrist in one hand and the rope in the other. As she began binding him to the throne, he finally uttered the only thing he could think of:

"Sif—what the hell are you doing?"

Once she was content with her handiwork, she lifted her gaze to look at him. A fierce and unpredictable shimmer lit up her eyes. The glance alone both terrified and aroused Loki to a severe degree. The faint worry that plagued his gorgeous features injected Sif with a healthy dose of triumphant glee. She knew he wouldn't appreciate what she was doing now, but she knew that she would make up for it soon enough. Loki gave his restraints a little tug, but found no room for movement.

"Loki, you've always been so…_considerate _of my pleasure," Sif began, a mischievous sarcasm painting her voice, "…always making certain that my needs come before yours…" As she spoke, she ran her fingers down along his pale throat to his chest, tracing little patterns on his exposed flesh. She leaned into him so that her lips just barely touched his ear and whispered, "I think it's about time you get what you deserve."

She pressed her lips to the soft bit of flesh just below, a teasing kiss…a taste of his own medicine. He said her name again—one last plea—the only word that spilled from his lips when he was desperate to say something, but unable to say anything. Sif didn't stop, though. Instead, she slowly made her way down his neck, giving his collarbone a small nip. At last, she pulled back, briefly locked her dark gaze with Loki, and then he felt her hips shift as she crawled off of his lap. She stood up in front of the throne and tossed her dark hair behind her shoulder, her chin tipped up in the gesture with an air of daunting confidence that set Loki's mind reeling with possibilities.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, okay...<strong>this chapter will probably never be finished. But, what was going to happen to Loki here pretty much happens in the next chapter (yeeah, you know what I mean!), so hopefully I'm forgiven!


	4. What Troubles You, Loki?

**A/N:: **..Well, I can't really say I'm 'back', since really, I never left…. But, here I am, with a new SifLoki chapter! I simply love writing too much to stay away for long. And I apologize for not finishing the 3rd chapter, but I pretty much covered what I was going to write in this one, so I hope I'm forgiven! Long story short, I've discovered that I hadn't really lost my smut mojo at all, but rather I was dying to write something more fluffy, more emotional, something that showcased Loki's vulnerable side…so I will warn you now, this chapter is a bit different from the first 3. But it's still smut. Just, softer smut.

Gah! All right, I'm done wasting your time! Please enjoy, and if you feel like leaving a comment or dropping me a message, I love to talk with anyone. Thanks for reading! **P**

* * *

><p>She slept on her stomach, her right arm tucked under her pillow, her left hand curled against her chest. He watched her for a moment, seated beside her on the edge of the bed, taking solace in the serenity that she seemed to exude, before he suddenly realized that if she were to awaken and see him next to her, Sif would be none too pleased. He chuckled a little under his breath at the thought. Would she <em>really <em>be angry with him? Sif seemed to find pleasure in feigning her temper, taking chances to scold the God playfully, with a smirk and shining eyes. Still, he couldn't help but reach out and touch her, the tips of his fingers barely grazing her pale cheek, her neck, her skin set aglow by candle light, a golden sheen that lit the room just barely above dark. Sif stirred a bit, drawing in a little breath, and Loki was quick to retract his hand for fear of her waking. Still she slept. He heaved a quiet sigh of relief, and pulled himself up off of the bed—carefully. After taking one last look at the resting warrior, he turned on his heel, his back to the bed and made to leave as silently as he had come.

"What troubles you, Loki?"

Sif's voice, soft and surprisingly concerned, embraced him gently. He stopped, his heart stumbling clumsily in his chest, and turned back around to see Sif sitting upright, the blankets bunched around her hips, one arm propping her up, the other resting across her stomach. Her dark hair fell in waves down to her shoulders, her eyes—illuminated by the flickering fire—set in a compassionate, aching gaze. She looked beautiful.

For a fleeting moment, he felt a swarm of battling emotions, most prominent among them, the fear of being caught looming over her in the vulnerable state of slumber. However, the fact that Sif looked neither frightened nor angered by his unwarranted presence proved his fear dead wrong. He was very grateful for that. The concern he saw in her eyes melted his defense…a bubbling, molten pool of liquid metal.

Loki sighed again-audibly-and fell back onto her bed with a soft thump. He leaned forward and ran his hands over his face.

"There are too many things I can't control, Sif," he said, still not able to face her. "I don't know what to do anymore. For the first time...I just don't know what to do."

At last, he tipped his chin over his shoulder to look at Sif, who hadn't hardly moved since he sat down. She met his gaze a moment, then exhaled noisily through her nose and lifted her left hand to weave her fingers briefly through her hair, smoothing the wild locks.

"Do you always need to know exactly what to do? Would it be the end of the universe if, for once, you acted on a whim rather than some agonized plan?"

She said with a gentle smile playing at her lips. Although she understood Loki's concerns, she sometimes wished he wasn't so dramatic about everything. But that was Loki, mischievous and theatrical, and she quickly decided that she wouldn't want to change a thing.

Loki didn't respond, but the hint of a good-humored grin graced his features. Sif pushed herself up and tucked her legs under her so that she sat comfortably closer to him. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but something stopped her.

Instead, she began to study his face. The vague uneasiness that fogged his twilight gaze...the unwelcome frown that pulled at his lips...even his skin looked more pale than usual. Sif suddenly felt very sad. And in that instant, she made up her mind that it was her responsibility to look after him—to get his impish ways set again, the unpredictable spark back in his eye. If he had gone through the trouble of coming to see her in the middle of the night, there must have been something she could do.

His eyes were fixed on some distant point, a thousand miles away.

"I felt like once I could see into the future. The future I wanted...Now..." he trailed off, unable to figure out just what he wanted to say. He laughed bitterly and threw his hands up in a broad gesture that seemed to signal his reluctant acceptance of his helplessness. Now he was growing more angry than depressed. His frustration was obvious. Sif remained silent. Somehow she knew that Loki wasn't really looking for solutions or opinions as much as someone that would listen to what he really wanted to say—uncensored. And he had found that in her. There was no need to tread carefully around Sif.

Still, she was quiet, and contemplated her next move. Finally, she began to lift her hand to reach out to him, a slow, subtle movement. But Loki, not seeing her intentions, suddenly sucked in a sharp breath and said:

"I must apologize for interrupting your sleep. I'm sure you want me gone; you're just too polite to say so. It's understandable,"

And as he spoke he hoisted himself up onto his feet. Sif felt the bed rise up where his weight had been, and for some reason, the loss of that weight-that warmth-next to her was quietly devastating. Instantly, "Loki-wait," spilled from her lips like a crashing wave. She clambered onto her knees so quickly she nearly toppled over the edge of the bed. Loki turned just in time to catch her by the arm and help her back up. Even once she was comfortably situated, he didn't let go of her. He released her arm at last, savoring the feel of her skin. It reminded him why he was there, in her room, in the middle of the night in the first place. He wanted desperately to reach out and touch something real, something that would keep his incessant self-doubt at bay and his sanity safe for at least one more night. Sif swore she could see the mass of thoughts race through his gaze. She took his hand in hers and held it tight. Perhaps, she thought, if she clutched him tightly enough, he wouldn't leave.

"Don't go," she said, barely above a whisper. Those two words made Loki's chest tighten painfully. Her reaction that night left him confused, but happy. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Sif, you don't have to pretend—"

"If I wanted you to leave, I would have kicked you out so quickly you wouldn't have known what hit you."

She smiled up at him comfortingly while she absentmindedly traced little patterns on the back of his hand. Loki couldn't help but match her grin. He knew she was telling the truth. If she'd wanted him out, she wouldn't have hesitated to put him in his place. She looked down at her hands, still holding his.

"No one can tell you what to do, and no one expects you to have all the answers. But in my earnest opinion…" she brought his hand to her face and placed a kiss on his knuckles, "…a little distraction would do you good."

She let go of him at last, as if to give him some space to let him make up his own mind. He felt his heartbeat pounding in his ribcage and wondered if she could hear it. Was she suggesting what he _thought _she was suggesting? He wanted to laugh. Mere minutes ago, he had resigned himself to slink about in the dark, wallowing in his own self-pity and despair, and now Sif was practically begging him to…well, he wasn't sure just how far her offer went. If it was an offer at all.

"Distraction?" He finally managed to murmur, a smirk teasing his lips. Sif smiled coyly and lifted her arms, locking her hands around the back of his neck, pulling them that much closer together.

"I would be lying if I said that waking up to your touch was…unpleasant," she said, still smiling. But then her expression turned solemn, worrisome, "Although it pains me to see you in such distress."

Loki laced his arms around her waist and held her flush against him.

Sif continued, "I simply thought that perhaps a little diversion might set your nerve right again. I can't give you solutions to ease your worries, but I can give you every part of me," she leaned into him and pressed her lips to his in a soft, almost timid kiss, then pulled back just enough to murmur, "and all the pleasure that goes with it."

She hesitated, hoping that Loki would pick up the torch and make the next move. For a moment, she worried she was being too forward, and that she had offended him with her suggestion. But then her thoughts were interrupted as she felt one of his hands leave her waist and come up to her neck, sliding up her throat and behind her ear so that he could tilt her head for a better angle. And better access. He bridged the gap between them and claimed her mouth with his. Something about this kiss was different from any others. It was as if Loki put everything he felt into that delicious contact—how grateful he was, how much he really loved her…all those things he never said out loud.

Then both of his hands cupped her face, pulling them deeper into the kiss. A soft whimper formed in Sif's throat. Her hands unlocked themselves from around Loki's neck and slid down his shoulders and over his chest, clutching at his shirt to keep herself close.

After what seemed like an eternity, she felt his hands slip away, his fingers teasing her flesh as they ran down the length of her milky neck. They finally broke the kiss, though slowly, and neither were eager to move. Or maybe they didn't know what to do next. Sif was first to break the heavy silence.

"If you're going to join me, I think you're a bit overdressed," she said with a modest grin, looking him up and down. Indeed, the plates of shining armor that adorned his chest would have to go, among other things. He smiled back at her and she let go of him so he could move back away from the bed. He leaned in for one last short kiss as he began discarding his cumbersome clothing and murmured against her smirking lips:

"I expect the same goes for you, love…"

He pulled back and resumed the hasty undressing. Sif sat back, moving her legs out from underneath her, and climbed into the bed still clothed. Loki watched her with growing curiosity as she disappeared under the sheets and came back up a moment later, a mischievous grin on her lips and her panties in one hand. She made sure he saw them then tossed them onto the floor with careless delight. Though Loki was not yet fully undressed, he couldn't help but stop to watch her hidden strip tease. She pulled her top off, slipping it over her head and it fell to the floor in a small heap with her other discarded undergarments. Her teasing did its work; Loki wasted no time in shedding the last bit of clothing. Sif moved up to meet him, wrapping her arms around his neck once more and pulling him down onto the bed with a fiery kiss. That feeling—that intimate contact—nearly overwhelmed them both. Loki found himself in no particular hurry, instead taking his sweet time in appreciating the softness of her skin, her chest pressed against his. His hands immediately went for her hips, blazing a trail over her stomach and supple thighs.

Sif gave a breathy moan as she felt Loki's wandering hands pull her legs around him. She ran her fingers down his back and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, lavishing the soft, sensitive flesh. She let the sensations flood her for a moment, savoring the warmth of him and the feel of his lips on her skin. But then she thought of something.

"Loki..?"

"Mm?" He responded, but didn't stop pressing kisses to her neck. He began moving toward her collarbone, placing a little bite there that elicited an eruption of goosebumps over her skin. She gasped a little and spoke again.

"I think I know just what you need…"

At last she caught his attention. He stopped and lifted his head, using his arms to keep himself held up above her. His eyes flickered over her face, pleased to see her cheeks flushed a rosy pink.

"And what's that?" He asked.

Sif surprised him by rolling over onto her left side, pushing him onto his back with her now on top. She straddled his hips and leaned down to kiss him, swallowing any protests he may have had. She broke the kiss and pressing her lips to his ear, whispered:

"Let me distract you…"

She kissed his neck, her tongue briefly tasting the delicious bitterness of his heated flesh. Looking astonishingly like a vixen serpent, she grinned and began to move down, pressing a small kiss to the center of his chest. As she continued to move down his taut abdomen, her lips teasing increasingly sensitive flesh, Loki suddenly became aware of her intent and his breath caught in his throat. Sif felt his muscles contract beneath her lips—and she was also certain she heard him gasp—as she ran her tongue down his navel. Loki finally found his voice, and choked out, "Sif—" just before he felt her lips, warm and soft, brush the head of his cock. Instantly, his voice was gone again. Sif didn't hesitate, feeling as though she had teased him enough (for tonight) and welcomed his length into her mouth. Loki's lips fell open as a strangled moan escaped him, his head pressed back into the pillows that decorated the warrior's bed. Pleased by his reaction, Sif continued, letting her tongue work its dark magic. One of Loki's hands clenched the sheets tightly, while the other went to Sif, his fingers running through her hair and brushing loose locks out of the way. She felt his hips buck beneat her as she was relentless on her assault. The tip of her tongue ran along the underside of his rigid length and he was nearly undone. Desperate to put an end to the most pleasurable torment he'd ever endured, he managed to utter her name again and begged her to stop, his hand untangling itself from her hair.

Although she was hesitant, Sif stopped and released him from the onslaught. She lifted her head and licked her lips, her eyes locked onto her lover. She watched his chest heave with every labored breath, his dark hair a bit disheveled. The sight of him so unkempt tickled her. She laughed a little under her breath and began to climb back up so that they were level again. Loki's foggy gaze rested on Sif's plump, glistening lips. Unable to stop himself, his hands found themselves woven into her raven tresses once more as he pulled her down into another passionate kiss. They reveled in the moment long enough, and Loki decided it was time to take back the reigns. As much as he enjoyed Sif's preferred form of 'distraction' (oh, how be enjoyed it...) he was still particularly fond of being in charge, even in bed. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her sharply to the right, she gasped in surprised, and she was pinned under his weight once again.

Not wasting any time, his hands roamed her soft chest, stomach, sides, hips, and his touch elicited chills as she felt his fingertips run the length of her thighs. Her back arched up to meet his body. She wanted no space between them. With a little encouragement, he pulled her legs tight around his hips until she felt his throbbing manhood press against that soaking juncture between her thighs.

Loki was content with their arrangement, except for one little detail. He released her legs and his hands ran their course along her body backward, from her hips, up her stomach, her chest, and her arms, until his fingers were intertwined with hers. He pinned her hands together above her head, just barely touching the headboard of the bed. Sif didn't think much of the way he positioned her until she realized it prevented her from moving her hands and kept her firmly in place. And that seemed to be just what Loki wanted.

She murmured his name, almost like a question, and he flashed her a mischievous smile before lowering his head to whisper into her ear:

"You had your fun with me, Sif…now you'll know what it's like when _I'm _in control…"

He gave a sharp thrust and sheathed himself so deeply inside of her, she nearly blacked out for a fraction of a second as a wave of pleasure and pain poured over her insides. Given the stifled cry that escaped the God's lips, she could safely assume the intensity was shared equally. Her thighs automatically closed around him, pulling him even deeper. If that was possible.

He kept her hands tightly bound, although he felt her tug at his restraints. She desperately wanted to touch him, to feel him, but something about him holding her captive like that turned her on even more. Similarly, Loki could sense that keeping her pinned was driving her crazy, and he loved it.

Slowly, he withdrew from her, dripping, and entered her again with dizzying force. Now, things were becoming a blur. The sensation of his lips against her neck, his flesh against hers, was overwhelming, and with every thrust, every stroke that plunged inside of her, they both drew closer to the edge.

Suddenly, Loki struck something deep and sweet and it caused a jolt of white-hot pleasure rush through her body. It brought her out of the daze so quickly, she had no time to prepare, or react. A cry ripped itself from her throat in surprise, followed by a stream of encouragement, begging Loki not to stop. He felt her walls contract around him, and it forced him to shut his eyes tight in concentration, his jaw clenched tight. He wanted this to last as long as possible. Given that he nearly spilled himself over her tongue just seconds ago, this was something of a marathon…and there would be nothing more divine than reaching the finish.

Drawing upon the last bit of strength he had, he let go of her hands—which quickly locked around his neck—and dipped his head down to capture her plump, gorgeous lips in a frenzied, possessive kiss. With one last thrust, she came for him, her hips rising up to meet his, her warmth fluttering around his aching length. He tasted her cries on his tongue, and there was nothing more delicious. Her climax destroyed his self-control, and he followed her, toppling into oblivion.

It wasn't until the last tremors of his orgasm ran their course through his limbs that he realized how tightly bound his entire body was. His hands were fists, clenching the surrounding sheets for dear life. In that moment, he let himself relax, still draped over his beautiful warrior. Her eyes opened to meet his, her flushed lips still parted as she drew in every sacred breath. He brushed a strand of dark hair out of her face and she smiled up at him wearily, then lifted one hand to the side of his face and leaned up to press a kiss to his lips.

As Loki fell beside her, feeling swallowed up by the plush fabrics of her bed, he couldn't help but smirk to himself.

"How was that for a bit of good-natured distraction?" Sif asked, shifting onto her side, one hand coming to rest on his dampened chest. His dark smile broke into an unabashed grin and he chuckled quietly.

"If this is the treatment I get whenever I'm feeling a bit moody," he began, taking her hand in his and pressing a kiss to her palm, "then I think I should prefer to be in a poor disposition more often."

Sif laughed warmly and dropped her head on his shoulder.

"You'd hear no argument from me," she murmured quietly.

At that moment, there was nothing he would rather have felt that the enveloping warmth of her bed and the cool touch of her skin. It had been a beautiful night after all.


	5. As Long as You're Mine

That evening there was to take place a feast for the ages, celebrating another one of Thor's many impressive feats. Which one, Loki wasn't precisely sure. His brother had been so busy lately acting hero that his 'triumphs' began to run together. And whether it involved the frost giants or the demons of Hel, it made no difference to the God of Mischief. It was just another excuse to parade the prince around and let him gloat. It was also a painful reminder for Loki...as if, he thought, it was ever unclear who the favorite son was.

Everyone came together in the great hall, the men looking more ready for battle rather than a social gathering, with their polished armor and smoothed capes. To Loki, they all looked a bit ridiculous. Like metal peacocks. The women, on the other hand, were dressed in fine fabrics that created flowing dresses and other silly adornments they found favorable. All of the women looked just as pretentious and over-dressed, he thought. Except one.

There, among the crowd of flashy party-goers, was Sif. For the occasion she must have decided her usual warrior's attire was unfit, as he found her wearing a silver gown in place of her armor. It draped off of one shoulder as if the silk had begun to melt. The dress was relatively simple, accented by hints of green that matched her jewelry. The simplicity of the gown allowed the Goddess's features to shine instead. They were always gorgeous, regardless of whether she was painted with gold or covered with burlap. The sight of his warrior, beaming with laughter while an acquaintance attempted to amuse her with some tale, delighted Loki.

He began to weave his way through the throng of glowing Asgardians, toward Sif, when suddenly, like a shark slicing through a school of silvery fish, Thor appeared at her side. The mere sight of his brother caused a twinge of disgust to erupt inside of him. But he swallowed his pride, put a good-natured smile on his face and approached the pair of them. Loki was determined not to let his personal sentiments get the better of him. Not tonight.

Just as he reached the two, he saw Thor say something to Sif, but he couldn't hear what. She smiled politely and her glance flickered away from the God of Thunder long enough to spot Loki parting the crowd. Sif's accommodating grin blossomed into a very genuine smile, her rounded cheeks flushing a delicious pink. It was then, seeing Sif's attention diverted so drastically, that Thor finally noticed his brother, who was now standing almost directly in front of him. As if there had never been so much as a drop of bad blood between them, he clapped Loki on the shoulder with a heavy, cheerful hand, and laughed.

"Brother! I'm glad you could make it. I was worried you'd find yourself preoccupied again," Thor said, a hearty roar just above the ambient white noise of the festivities around them. It was true, Loki had conveniently found himself 'preoccupied' during many of Thor's celebrations. After a while, they grew to be insufferable. Why he had made a point to show up tonight, he wasn't really sure. Although jealousy reared its ugly head on many occasions, and they quarreled like rivals, they were still kin. Loki reminded himself of that as he felt Thor's heavy paw slide off his shoulder.

He smiled amiably and said, "I wouldn't dare miss it, brother,"

Thor gave a neutral nod, and said no more, instead turning his attention to the warrior between them then looking briefly back at Loki.

"I was just telling Sif how lovely she looks tonight. Wouldn't you agree?" Thor asked. Loki's eyes met Sif's for a moment as he finally got a better look at her.

"'Lovely' would not begin to accurately describe her. I fear you might stir some jealousy in the crowd tonight, and they would have every right to be envious. No matter how hard they try, you will always outshine them," As he spoke, at first to Thor, then directly to Sif—as if they were alone—he took her hand in his and raised them to his lips, pressing a chaste kiss to the back of her hand after he concluded his thought. He watched fondly as her cheeks grew erubescent and she tried to hide a bashful smile. He realized he had never really said anything like it before. He tried to make himself remember to do it more often.

"Well said!" Thor roared, "It would be difficult to argue that anyone here looks more beautifully tonight. Perhaps I should perform feats worthy of celebration more often, just as an excuse to see you looking stunning in an evening dress!" He laughed again, completely unaware of the insurmountable danger his words were at risk of putting him in. Loki chuckled mirthlessly. He couldn't discern whether his brother's suggestion was a poor attempt at humor, or a horribly misguided attempt at wooing Sif. Or perhaps a bit of both.

"And the both of you are looking quite well yourselves," Sif said at last, admiring the brothers in their respective decorations. Although the vibrant reds that adorned Thor's armor were striking, Sif was always drawn to Loki's enchanting green hues that nearly always wrapped themselves around the Mischievous God. They always complimented him so perfectly.

"Though I'm hardly a stand-out in _this _crowd," she added, glancing around at the other guests, adorned in shining metal and rich fabrics.

There was a moment of silence, the dull roar enveloping the trio. Of course it was Thor who volunteered to shatter it.

"You should join me sometime, Sif. In battle! It seems like centuries since you've last put your blade to use. You don't want to lose your touch, do you?" Another ill-fated attempt at humor, Loki thought. Sif responded good-naturedly, regaling the two with a tale of warfare long past, when she came to the God of Thunder's rescue more than once. Although it was a harmless, friendly story, it still pleased Loki to hear Thor put in his place.

As Sif carried on, Loki watched with growing interest as Thor's gaze began to shed its innocent façade and don a more lecherous manifestation. The hulking God's eyes roamed aimlessly until now, as they rested on Sif's glowing complexion, undoubtedly transfixed by her disarming smile. But they didn't stay there long. Slowly, his gaze crept down her elegant neck, followed the modest plunge of her dress, ghosted over her hips, and seemed to drift off somewhere along her thighs, hugged intimately by the clinging silk. Sif hadn't seemed to notice the God staring at her so intently, as she kept speaking, uninterrupted. And Thor…well, clearly, he wasn't listening anymore. A faint smile—a subtle, insinuating, nearly _sinister_ grin—touched the corners of his lips as his eyes began to retrace their path along Sif's body, taking time to lavish every part of her. It was in that moment that Loki felt his blood begin to boil like a cauldron inside of his ribcage. He knew what Thor was thinking. And it caused that cauldron to bubble over with frothing, seething fury. Nothing less.

Sif finally came to the conclusion of her tale, and Thor—realizing she had stopped talking—was quick to offer a hearty laugh so she would think he had been paying attention. But Loki saw the look in her eyes that suggested quite clearly that she knew he hadn't listened to a word she said. Thor was none too sly about mentally undressing her.

Just then, someone called out across the room to Thor, who shouted back and gestured to the voice.

"I'm afraid I must excuse myself. I'm sure you can imagine there are others dying to have a word with the hero of Asgard! Brother," he turned and clasped Loki's arm, "it was good to see you. And Sif," he stole one last unabashed glance, "If you ever need a training partner…I don't mind getting a little rough." With a Casanova grin and a less-than-subtle wink, he took her hand, and just as Loki had done, touched his lips to her smooth skin. Then, just as quickly as he had arrived in their presence, he left, disappearing into the crowd like an apparition.

Once he had surely dissolved into the throng of glowing Asgardians, they both seemed to heave a sigh…a long-held breath. But even after Thor had gone, Loki could still feel the heat of his temper surge to every point in his body. His last comment to Sif tipped him over the edge, and if he didn't do something to quell the raging storm inside of him, he could no longer be held accountable for whatever terrible deed he was about to commit. He had to get out of there. In a quiet fury, he closed his hand around Sif's wrist and motioned for her to follow him, which she did so willingly. He led them through the crowd and out of the great hall, heavy doors closing behind them, subduing the raucous noise to a faint roar. He pulled her into an off-shoot corridor just beside the doors to the hall and let go of her at last.

He exhaled noisily, angrily, running his hands over his face in an attempt to calm himself down. It wasn't doing much. Sif watched him silently in the dark, not sure of what to say.

"Loki…" she murmured, not moving away from the wall. He pulled his hands away from his face, and she saw the rage burning in his pale blue eyes. He shook his head and looked a bit like a bull ready to lunge.

"Is he completely oblivious, or is he knowingly trying to infuriate me?" He hissed, "Did you see the way he looked at you? There was no way you couldn't have. The bastard has the gall to fuck you with his eyes right in front of me, and he doesn't even have the decency to be subtle about it!" he spat the words out like poison and laughed bitterly. A lull of quiet darkness hung for a second, then, as if struck by some sudden thought, he looked up at Sif, who was still motionless in stunned silence.

"I could tell it made you uncomfortable. The way he looked at you. The things he said about you."

He began to move closer to her, bridging the gap between them in the dark corridor, stopping just in front of her, nearly pinning her to the wall behind them.

"You would never let him touch you the way that I do…would you?"

Although it was a question, it verged on a command. He lifted a hand to stroke the side of her face, feeling her flushed cheek with the back of his hand.

"If I had my way, I wouldn't even let him _think_ about it," Sif replied quietly. She felt as if a hungry lion had her trapped in a cage, and it was debating whether or not she was going to be its next meal.

Her answer pleased him, but he wanted more. As his hand caressed her neck, followed her collarbone, he could nearly feel her racing heartbeat and asked:

"And why is that?"

Sif didn't speak right away. She knew he was looking for something specific. He wanted to hear her say just the right thing. And at last she figured out what it was.

"Because I belong to you," she said, barely above a whisper.

Loki bared his remarkably fang-like canines in a victorious, self-satisfied smirk. Sif felt him run a hand along her back, from her waist up toward her shoulder and down again, holding her quite firmly against him. His left hand came up to brush a dark lock of hair behind her ear, and she shivered. His touch did otherworldly things to her.

"I wonder," he began quietly, his eyes flickering over her face, down to the draping neckline of her gown, "if you say that because you truly believe it, or only because you know it's what I want to hear?"

Sif felt her chest seize up, and the ability to speak fled her. She hadn't thought of that before. She did whatever she thought would please her mischievous lover, and never paused to consider if she was doing it only for his benefit. In the fraction of a second before she spoke, she watched his face in the dark, his sharp, pale features bathed in a lowly golden light, his gaze penetrating her in ways she had never known.

"I know it to be an undeniable fact," she said firmly, "whether you or I like it or not. You've made your mark on me, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

As if instinctually, her hands went to his clothing, absentmindedly brushing the soft leather that draped his lean body. She desperately wanted him to be closer. Had her answer suited him? …What would happen if it didn't?

"Do you doubt my devotion to you?" she asked, sounding rather wounded, and lifted her eyes to look straight into him. His harsh gaze softened, as though he was finally certain of her love for him. But even Sif's unwavering loyalty couldn't cushion the blow Thor had dealt him that evening.

"Think nothing of what I said…I wouldn't doubt you for a second," he replied, his tone considerably more gentle than it had been a minute ago, "but the fidelity of my brother, I will never be sure of."

Sif felt his grip on her tighten protectively, the hand on her hip pressing urgently into her soft curves.

"Then you have little to worry about. Thor's boorish attempts at flattery are laughable. Most of the time when he talks, I don't even listen," she added, hoping to make Loki smile. It worked. He laughed a little under his breath, and studied her for a moment.

He murmured, "As long as you're mine…"—a hint of possessive aggression dripping in his whisper—and leaned forward, tilting his head down to kiss her.

She rose up to meet him, her soft lips surprisingly receptive to his advances, and it only pushed him further. He wanted there to be no doubt in his mind that Sif was his and his alone.

He felt her hands slide up his chest as he leaned into her. As she surrendered to his kiss, he lifted his hands above her, pressing his forearms against the wall behind them, so he towered over her. The way he repositioned himself had Sif pinned to the wall, between a cold stone partition and his dizzying warmth that entrapped her. Her cherubic lips parted and granted him access to that delicious taste she kept hidden. Like a mint tea. He tasted it on his tongue and in that moment, he knew that all he wanted to do was claim her again, then and there, a room bursting with distinguished guests—and Thor—just a few feet away.

He pressed harder into her, driven by dark intent. His hips connected with her pelvis, and Sif automatically went to drape one of her legs around his in a shameless attempt to draw him closer. It wasn't until now, as the pesky fabric clung to her thighs, that they both realized her dress was getting in the way of more important matters. Loki pulled back from the kiss to properly assess the situation. He glanced down at her legs then looked up at Sif and grinned wickedly. The tips of his fingers touched the sensitive bit of skin just behind her left knee. A little gasp escaped her lips as she felt his hand rise, pushing the soft fabric of her gown up along her thigh and teasing her silken flesh along the way. As his touch reached her hip, she was certain the enthusiastic pounding in her chest would be audible. But in that little bit of silence, the only thing they heard was the rumble of idle chatter threatening to erupt from the doors beside them. It suddenly reminded Sif that they weren't exactly somewhere _private_ enough for what they were dying to do.

"Loki," she moaned, "is this really the best place to…? What if someone sees us?" She didn't quite know how to phrase it. The last time they found themselves together in a darkened corridor, they were far from any other people. Now they were dangerously close. He flashed her a dark, impish smirk.

"What if they do? What would they think, seeing the Warrior Goddess being ravaged by the God of Mischief?" He leaned forward again and pressed his lips to her ear, the warmth of his breath causing her to stifle a lightheaded whimper. "Maybe they wouldn't see us at all. Maybe they would only hear you screaming my name…"

Simultaneously, he gave her thigh a sharp tug upward, so his hips ground more intimately against her, his lips came down on her flesh and she felt the sharpness of his teeth graze her there. His actions elicited a surprised cry that melted into a soaking moan, and it pleased him. He smiled smugly against her neck then whispered into her ear:

"What if _Thor _saw us, love? What would you do?"

Sif came out of her daze long to enough to say the first thing that came to mind.

"I would only hope that he watches while I beg you not to stop…"

He groaned with satisfaction, a deep rumble in his throat. His manhood throbbed achingly, confined by the snug leather of his trousers, and reminded him that if he didn't pick up the pace, things would soon be painful.

"Oh, but wouldn't it be cruel to tease the _Hero of Asgard _like that?" he crooned mockingly. Sif gave a dry laugh.

Loki pulled away from her, his hand sliding along her smooth thigh once more as he allowed her leg to touch the floor at last. He took a step back, just to look at her. He was quiet as his eyes made a point to visit every inch of her, and a promising grin graced his lips. Sif blushed a little under his scrutiny, but considering he had seen her wearing less—_far _less—she felt there was little reason to feel shy.

At last, it seemed Loki had made up his mind.

"Turn around," he asked simply. Sif hesitated, stared at him in curiosity.

"Why?"

Loki stepped forward again, and pressed a brief, reassuring kiss to her glistening lips, his hands coming up to touch her face.

"Be a good girl and face the wall, won't you?" he murmured against her mouth, "I promise…you'll like it." He added rather deviously. And Sif couldn't will herself to resist his charm a second longer. He gave her some space again, and she turned, crossing her forearms against the solid mass and rested her head on them, turning her face to watch Loki from the corner of her vision. He disappeared behind her, and she heard the soft rustle of heavy fabric, the metal clink of a belt buckle. Sounds that made her soaking with blind anticipation.

Loki returned to her, his hands exploring her body for a moment, pulling her hips away from the wall a bit so his pelvis connected nicely with her shapely rear. Sif whimpered a little as the contact was considerably restricted by a thin layer of silk that still remained. Loki chuckled in the dark and went about solving this crisis. Just as he had done before, he pulled the slippery fabric up from her knee toward her waist, his hands on either thigh performing their handiwork. Once the troublesome dress was out of the way, just enough that he could sneak underneath it and it wouldn't hinder his performance, he realized she hadn't been wearing anything beneath the gown. His fingers sought out warm soft flesh, expecting another obstacle to be removed, and he found himself a little surprised when they found their prize with little effort.

"The silk felt so nice," Sif hummed, her head tipped over her shoulder, as though she knew was he was thinking, "I thought any undergarments would be…bothersome."

She smiled, looking like a minx, and Loki ached. He moved to free himself further, wanting _nothing_ to be between them where it mattered most. A little gasp forced itself from Sif's throat when she felt him at last, the warm, solid length of him sliding effortlessly between her thighs, under her welcoming, pliable bottom. She heard him groan in her ear.

Loki placed his left hand on her thigh, grasping it just so and pulling it back around his hip, just enough to give him the leverage he needed so they were both comfortably situated. And more importantly to Loki, he had better access…

He pressed forward, their bodies meshed together perfectly, and with just the right tilt of his hips, he entered her from behind. Caught off guard, Sif couldn't stifle the moan that poured from her lips. Her whole body tightened for a moment, trying desperately to adjust as Loki's impressive girth filled her from the new angle. As he drew out of her, slow and torturously, he brushed the dark mass of her wavy hair over her shoulder with his free hand, lowered his head and pressed his lips to the top of her spine. His name fell from her lips in a strangled moan and it threatened to undo him much faster than he anticipated. As he thrust back into her, long and deep, he continued to tease her with kisses, moving over her right shoulder toward her neck.

"Say it, Sif…tell me you're mine," his rough whisper caressed her ear. Before she could answer, she felt his right hand slip under her gown, over the front of her leg to that dripping apex between her thighs. Just as she opened her lips to speak, his long graceful fingers dove into her with expert precision, and she cried out.

She managed to choke out, "I'm only yours, Loki…only yours-!" before she completely lost the ability to form coherent sentences. His fingers teased her aimlessly for a moment, before he found what he was looking for at last. His hips pressed into her firmly as she felt his thumb brush her hypersensitive clit. It sent a shock through her system, and caused her muscles to tighten around his buried shaft, eliciting a growl from her prince.

As he felt his release become increasingly imminent, his actions picked up their pace. However, his thrusts were still agonizingly slow, making sure he found his purchase within her as deep as physically possible. Sif bit back another whimper as Loki's fingers continued their assault on her delicate flesh, pinching and stroking until she was certain she would be entirely consumed by pleasure and she would black out completely.

Loki released her thigh and lifted his hand to the nape of her neck, knotting his fingers tightly her hair and tugging her head back, forcefully yet not intending to cause her pain. He tilted his head to the side and leaned down to capture her lips in a lust-fueled frenzy.

He continued the relentless rhythm, sheathing himself within her, until his need for breath caused him to draw back from her at last, releasing her plump lips. He was very nearly finished, and judging by the trembling he could feel inside of her, Sif was, too.

"Cum for me," he growled in her ear, the heat trapped between them driving him insane. He gave her clit a persuasive flick and she was done for. She moaned his name shamelessly, as if begging for permission, and her entire body shuddered like a dam ready to break. Loki bit down, where her shoulder met her pale neck, and she came hard, pulling him with her.

Loki felt darkness explode behind his eyes, and sensations began to run together. He heard his warrior cry out his name and the God's breath hitched in his elegant throat. He fought to keep composure as he spilled himself inside of her fluttering warmth, his fingers digging into whatever soft flesh they could find. A nearly animalistic roar ripped itself from his chest and they collapsed into an intertwined heap on the ground.

The heavy silence was replaced by their laboring breathing, and the faint rumbling from the great hall behind them. When at last they caught their breath, Loki pulled Sif into his arms on the floor and pressed an affectionate kiss to her sweat-dampened forehead. The darkness draped itself around them comfortingly, and they were in no hurry to come out from underneath it. At last, Loki murmured, his face buried in the soft waves of her hair:

"As long as you're mine…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:: **Woah. Long chapter is long! Sorry, I was feeling wordy, I guess.

And remember, you crazy kids, reviews let me know you care! Hope you enjoy reading these half as much as I enjoy writing them. **P**!


	6. Punishment Pt 1

**Punishment Pt. 1**

Sif was certain the only thing she could feel was the braided rope biting into her wrists, rough fibers that irritated the sensitive skin as she fought them pathetically. She knew there wasn't any use in trying to escape her bondage, but that twisted part of her knew Loki wanted to see her try.

The God sat beside her, apparently taking a moment to appreciate his handiwork. The way he chose to bind her hands just above her head made for the loveliest view. But the way he looked at her—now entirely uncovered—made Sif unusually nervous.

Loki's gaze had been wandering lazily up the curves of her body, and when his eyes met hers at last, a devilish smirk curled his lips, and she was sure she saw his eyes grow dark. Completely involuntarily, a whimper of helplessness forced itself from her barely parted lips. Loki fed on it and laughed as he came up on his knees and crawled toward the foot of the bed. Forcing her knees apart, he made himself comfortable between her pale legs. He gave a quiet sigh and lifted his head just barely, his eyes flickering up to watch her face. The darkest part of him was pleased to see a look of vague distress plague her lovely features.

And yet he didn't speak.

And that silence might have been what terrified her the most.

Loki couldn't help but tease her with another worrisome grin as he came forward, his hands sliding up the insides of her soft thighs to keep them conveniently parted. As he did so, she instinctively fought him, and his grip on her only tightened in response, eliciting another dismal mewl. It merely urged him on.

His icy gaze never left hers as he lowered his head to the inside of her right thigh, just above her knee, and placed a single, unassuming kiss there. Sif felt a shiver bolt across her nerves, and suddenly she felt as though she wasn't getting nearly enough oxygen. And even though she fought to keep her reaction as contained as possible, Loki noticed it. The action itself was harmless, but what it suggested was tormenting.

Still looking up at his captive warrior, he tilted his head and pressed his lips just a bit higher…and then higher still, until his mouth left a cold trail on her warm flesh. Just when his lips touched the very inside of her thigh, mere inches from the most delicate, delicious parts of her, he stopped and let his eyes fall away from hers at last. Sif, feeling as though she was no longer under his intense scrutiny, felt her body relax a bit. She closed her eyes for a moment, anticipating his next move, but when there was none, she opened them again to watch him with concerned interest.

Loki paused and weighed his options. And then a thought occurred to him that caused a grin of malicious glee. He made up his mind and began to move forward again, until his mouth touched the very top of her soft lips, where her intimate flesh just began to part. And this time, Sif couldn't keep her reaction from erupting rather unceremoniously from her. A surprised cry tumbled from her lips and her hips came up instinctively to press against the warmth of his mouth. Feeling her already writhing beneath him, Loki purred contentedly and his gaze flickered up to her face again. Her cheeks were flushed a delicious shade of pink, though he couldn't be certain if it was from embarrassment or pure lust. A bit of both, he thought.

But things still didn't feel right to Sif. At best, she felt extraordinarily conflicted, and slightly terrified, still. What was he planning? She slammed her eyes shut, shook her head frantically and moaned: "Loki…"

Which proved to be the cause of her own demise. Loki smirked and brought one hand up to that apex between her thighs, using his long fingers to manipulate her sensitive flesh. Parting her folds just barely, he lowered his head and captured her swollen clit between his lips.

There was little Sif could do to stop the sound that dripped shamelessly from her mouth. It was somewhere between a wanton moan and a startled cry. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt her whole body go rigid for a moment. Loki nearly pulled back and laughed, feeling particularly satisfied with the noise he extracted from his defenseless warrior. How he loved to have her entirely at his mercy…

Sif was also nearly helpless in trying to stop her body from responding to the God's illicit actions, as her hips came up again in a sudden jerk, which didn't help her position at all. As Loki dragged his tongue across that bundle of nerves, a desperate whimper fell from her lips and she tugged at her restraints again as if she didn't know what else to do.

Catching her clit gently between his teeth, he lashed it again, his pace quickening. Every once in a while, he released that bit of flesh to slide his tongue—rough, wet, and warm—along the rest of her now soaking cunt, dipping down to tease her entrance for a moment. And now things were growing unbearable for Sif. She moaned his name again like a plea and continued to squirm in his grip. As she felt her release approach, she didn't know how to react. She knew from experience, Loki enjoyed being in total command of every last detail—including telling her when she gets to come. Another wave of terror welled up inside of her as she wondered if she would be able to control it….and what would happen if she wasn't.

It didn't take much for Loki to notice Sif was fighting desperately to keep her climax at bay. He gave a pleased hum and lifted his head to glance up at her.

"You're a good girl, aren't you, Sif? Even now, you know you're not allowed to come until I tell you…Perfect."

Before she could even begin to think of a retort, he lowered his head again and unleashed another assault on her aching clit, swirling the tip of his tongue around it in a tortuous pattern. And as if that wasn't enough, he moved his hand to slide a pair of long fingers deep into her. Although she was tight, his exploits had her dripping, so there was little friction to stop him from fully exploring her as he pleased.

And now Sif was in trouble. Her back arched up off the bed and she felt the rope burn her skin again. She tried pleading him again, but she wasn't sure the sounds she was making were even coherent words anymore. She threw her head back against the pillows in attempt to stop thrashing about so much, and giving Loki the satisfaction of knowing the kind of power he had over her.

He trailed his lips over her damp flesh as his fingers curled up inside of her, feeling for that sweet spot. And he found it. Sif choked on a cry that bordered on something of a scream, and she was almost done in entirely. If he didn't stop that instant, she knew she would be doomed. And he knew it too. Loki thrust his fingers just a bit deeper, striking that spot again, and Sif felt that dam break. She gasped, "Loki, please-!" But it was too late. He felt her tighten around him, and he knew what that meant. With a growl, he pulled his fingers from her rather viciously and turned his head. Without another second wasted, he opened his mouth and sank his teeth into the soft, sensitive flesh found on the inside of her thigh. His canines bit down particularly hard and pierced her skin.

Sif cried out, entirely unprepared for what he'd done. She'd just barely reached that ultimate peak when she felt that sharp jab of pain pull her back to total consciousness excruciatingly roughly. Her body couldn't tell whether to focus on the pleasure or the agony.

Finally, Loki tore his teeth from her yielding flesh and dragged his tongue over the fresh wound, lapping up the blood that was now trickling down her thigh. Sif felt some kind of relief wash over her when she felt his fangs release her at last and she gasped for breath.

Loki pulled himself upright and lifted a hand to her thigh, running his thumb along the gash that marred her milky skin and gathered a bit of blood. He crawled forward and straddled her hips, leaning over her and bringing his hand to her mouth. He let that dark red drip onto her parted lips before pressing it more forcibly into her mouth. Sif gave a defeated whimper and accepted it, sliding her tongue against the pad of his thumb. She tasted herself on him, salty and bitter.

Loki gave a low, smug laugh. "We're not done yet, dear Sif…"


End file.
